Mad Father Bloody Blood Editon Although It Has Blood.Exe
This is the first part of the Editon Saga. The second part is currently in development. Also, some stuff on the top of this is no longer accurate, as there are four Admins of the Mad Father Wiki as I am typing this, myself included. EDIT: rip in taz EDIT EDIT: No more fucking edits, no one cares. Anyways, read the story: I am a huge Mad Father fan, just like everyone el... Wait, where did everyone go? There's an update and a new epilogue and everything, WHY IS THERE ONLY ONE ADMIN ON THE MAD FATHER WIKI, PLEASE ENLIST, SHAMELESS ADVERTISING!!!!!!!1111 Anyway, I'm a huge Mad Father fan. But one day, I deleted system69, and Mad Father was gone. So I decided to go on the Internet to find a pirated version of the game. "Wait, isn't the game free?" Lalalalalalacanthearyouitsforthesakeoftheterribleplot!!!!!!!!!! So I clicked on the first link in Bing, downloaded the game, and saw that instead of Game.Exe, the game was called Mad Father Bloody Blood Edition Although It Has Blood.Exe. I thought that it was a glitch, and clicked on the game anyway. The title screen was normal, except instead of a silhouette of Aya, there was a hyper-realistic bloody silhouette of Aya! And the stars in the background were replaced by hyper-realistic blood drops! I was so scared, but I thought it was a glitch, and clicked on New Game, although this game doesn't have mouse support. What was strange was that the intro credits were replaced by 666. Yep. All the credits. 666. And they were bloody. The intro cutscene was normal, but the text was replaced with hyper-realistic blood. I played the entire game and got all the gems in five minutes, BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING BOSS!!! There was blood everywhere, though. "Wait, doesn't this game already have a ton of gore? How could you possibly beat it in under five minutes? Did you even play the actual game?" Shuddup! Shuddup! SHADDUP!!!!!!!!!!!!! The secret ending was normal, except that OGRE WAS NAKED! AND A SLIGHT SHADE OF GREEN!!! Hot. I then went to the Gallery to play the new "If" ending, but it was replaced with the "Swamp" ending. I thought it was a glitch and moved on. After watching the cutscene, I went into the main hall and traveled to the bathroom to talk to the old man. Nothing was changed from what it was supposed to be, BUT WHY THE OLD HAIRY ARMPITS!? WHY IS HE BATHING IN BLOOD!?!?!? WHAT THE FUCK, SEN!?!?!? I then traveled to the cafeteria to talk to Ogre, but Ogre was more sexier than usual. Dio said, "Hey man, what the fuck? Why aren't you wearing clothes? Why are you green? No one wants to see your dick, man. Stop." Ogre replied, "WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT ARE YOU DOING IN MY FUCKING SWAMP!?!?" Ogre's sprite was then replaced with a hyper-realistic picture of Shrek. Oooh, how goddamn sexy he is. Shrek is love. Shrek is suus. Then, Ghost Christopher Walken, came out of nowhere, and, strangled, Dio. I tried, to escape, his grasp, but, my Z key broke. Dio died. I, was terrified. I then quit the game, but since I didn't scan the game for viruses, my desktop wallpaper was replaced by hyper-realistic bloody pornography starring Shrek and Ghost Christopher Walken. I started to masturbate, but my computer got a blue screen, and a skeleton popped out and killed me. And that, children, is why you should never use Bing. TO BE NEVER CONTINUED EVER!?!?!? i dun fakin no Written by Saytenn. Saytenn's Note: Thank you, Yommiao, for making me an Admin. You were, and still are the best. I wish you the best outside of Wikia. Category:Archived Trollpasta